


Happily Ever After

by klained



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klained/pseuds/klained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle gets married</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

The rustle of Belle turning the pages in her book was the only thing that broke the peaceful silence. The former Mr. Gold sat on the couch, rubbing her feet, marveling at how something so delicate could survive so many hours in those monstrous heels of hers.

“Belle?” he murmured, uncertain if he really wanted to voice his thoughts.

“Hmm?” came her uncommitted response. Another page turned.

“Does it bother you that the town calls you my wife?”

“They’ve called me that for over a year. Why would it bother me now?”

“Well, we’re not legally married.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw the book finally lower. “I love you, Rumple, and you love me. That’s all that matters.”

“Would you ever want to get married?”

“Yes. I figured you would ask when you were ready, Rumple.”

He finally turned his head to look her in the eyes. “I’m ready to marry you.”

“Alright, let’s get married.” She lifted her book but still watched him over it. “How does a week from Saturday sound?”

Rumple’s breath caught. “So soon?”

“That’s our regular dinner night with Bae and Henry. I thought they could join us at the courthouse for the ceremony before supper. If you’d rather they didn’t come…”

The thought of his son at his wedding, perhaps as his best man, warmed him. “No. I mean, yes, I would love for Bae and Henry to be at the wedding. I meant, wouldn’t you prefer to have time to plan? A dress, flowers, a reception?”

“I’d rather we had a small ceremony with just our loved ones. All that matters is we love each other.”

He nodded. “A week from Saturday, then.”

******  
Less than a week before the wedding, he came home to Belle crying in the kitchen, a dwarf trying – and failing miserably – to comfort her.

“What’s going on?” Rumplestiltskin asked, all concern.

Belle jumped in her seat, a guilty look on her face. “Oh, nothing.” Tears were quickly wiped from her bloodshot eyes. “My father said he might be busy the day of the ceremony. But Grumpy was kind enough to offer to give me away.”

“It’s the least I can do.” The dwarf’s tone certainly lived up to his name. “What with you helping me with Nova and all.” He stood awkwardly and inched towards the door. “Anyways, I should go.”

“I’ll see you out,” Rumple offered. In the front hall he pulled his wallet out. “How much to fix this?” he whispered.

“Gratis. Belle shouldn’t be crying about her wedding day.” After receiving a silent nod of thanks, he was out the door.

******  
The day of the ceremony dawned bright and clear. As Belle woke him with her kisses and caresses, Rumple was tempted to forgo the wedding and spend the day in bed. After making love, however, she soon had him out of bed and getting dressed.

As his Cadillac pulled in front of the courthouse, he saw Neal leaning against a pillar and already waiting. Henry was also waiting, with Emma standing on his right and Regina on his left. Belle tensed slightly and held his hand a fraction tighter than normal.

“I invited my mom’s since we’re all family now. I hope that was okay,” the boy explained before anyone could say anything.

“It’s alright,” Belle answered. “You’re right, we are family now.” Gold still noticed how she stayed near Emma and kissed Henry’s right cheek. She turned to the boy’s father. “Bae, I’m so glad you could make it.” The tall man earned a hug and a kiss as well.

“Congratulations, Mom, Dad.” The words filled him more than he thought possible.

Before they could make their way in, a terrible, mechanical roar filled the air and they looked towards the street.

“Oh, yeah.” Henry looked sheepish. “I kinda told Snow and David, too.” The princess came bounding up the steps holding a bouquet out to Belle.

“Well, we are family now,” Rumple answered, shaking hands with the Prince. “Now, if no one objects, I would like to get married today.”

Inside the lobby, Grumpy sat beside a sick-looking Moe French. Catching sight of the ever expanding bridal party, they both rose. Belle watched her father hesitantly.

“Belle,” he started. An unsubtle jab from the dwarf made him continue. “I’ve come to give you away to…” He turned slightly greener when he glanced towards Gold. “That’s the father’s job on his daughter’s wedding day.”

“I’m glad you came, Papa!” Belle hugged her father, but no kiss. Gold exchanged another nod of gratitude with the dwarf.

A room for the group was found and the guests quickly grabbed seats. With amusement, he watched Henry escorting both his mothers, arms looped in a way only his royal grandfather could have taught him. He was grateful for Bae standing beside him, hand on his shoulder as first the dwarf, then Belle and her father walked towards the front of the room.

Few words were spoken between them, Belle only wanting the simplest of vows for the simple ceremony. When it came time to exchange the rings, she pulled a thin gold band from her thumb and slipped it onto his finger. He was ashamed to admit to himself that he never noticed when she had started wearing it. Only now was his attention drawn from her eyes to actually take in the blue of her dress, the delicate white lace at the neck so similar to one she wore decades ago. He turned to his son for the band of roses in yellow, white, and rose gold. Belle teared up and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Only a distant voice telling him he could kiss her in return reminding him they weren’t alone.

Much of the party made their way to Granny’s and Henry quickly started pushing tables together to accommodate the large crowd. The newlyweds were quickly given “the place of honor” by the window, with Neal and Henry on either side of them, Emma by Neal, Regina by Henry, and the Charmings directly across. Throughout the meal there was much chatter, but he only had eyes and ears for his wife.

WIFE! He didn’t think he could grow tired of that word. His brilliant wife, his beautiful wife, his caring wife. His darling wife with the forkful of pie aimed at him. He blinked.

“Granny brought it,” Belle giggled. “When Henry told her we were married.”

“Oh.” He tasted it, and then kissed her. Yes, the pie definitely tasted better with a chaser of wife. He idly wondered what else tasted good with wife and filed it away for tomorrow.

******  
Two weeks later, he still hadn’t gotten tired of that lovely four letter word. And Belle seemed to have acquired a preference for the word “husband.” So long as he could call her wife for all eternity, he didn’t care what word she enjoyed. But right now they couldn’t think about words and had to meet Neal and Henry for their dinner at Granny’s.

Outside the diner, she gave both boys a hug as tight as their wedding day and Bae still called her “Mom.” That was a good word, too. Wife was better, though. Henry was undecided, so kept calling her “Belle.” Inside the diner, though, was another word.

“Surprise!!! Happy Anniversary!!”

Looking around, it looked as if half the town had shown up. Belle looked as confused as he felt.

“I… I don’t understand,” she stammered.

“Oh, you two never told anyone when you’d gotten married, so when Henry said your wedding day was two weeks ago, I decided to throw you a belated wedding reception. Well, more like an anniversary party, since it’s been so long,” Granny explained.

Belle bit her lip and grinned before hugging all her guests. Henry started to say something before Neal covered his mouth.

“Dude, they’re getting presents, don’t ruin it.”

The boy nodded, but the best present was the one talking to the ex-mermaid.


End file.
